No te quieroverdad?
by Lunaa-tica
Summary: Se odian. Directamente un amor imposible. Asi lo creen y asi piensan que es.


**"No te quiero! .. verdad?"  
_Por: Lunaa-tica._**

El sol vuelve a alumbrar un nuevo día, en las afueras de Hogwarts el viento leve y fresco anunciaba la llegada de la primavera.  
El Gran Comedor empezaba a llenarse de alumnos recien despiertos y sin ganas de ir a clase.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Hermione salian de la sala común de Gryffindor:

-y encima Pociones a primera hora, ¿qué tipo de castigo es ese?..-_ con cara de fastidio infinito, Hermione hablaba con Ginny de temas sin mucho interés.. pero se dio cuenta de que ella la estaba ignorando..  
_-¡¡Ginny! ¿en qué piensas?¿has oido algo de lo que he dicho?- _la verdad es que aquella chica pelirroja estaba perdida en su mundo, y no, no habia oido absolutamente nada..  
_-Ehhh! si, si creo que si, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, nos estarán esperando.  
-Pero .. en que estabas pensando? parecías alegre..  
-A..a..alegre? no creo que estuviese alegre, me toca Herbología...simplemente imaginaba la clase, nada interesante.- _mintió ella dándole poca importancia al asunto.  
_  
Entraban en el Gran Comedor cuando ya podian visualizar a Harry y Ron que estaban sentados en la mesa por casi empezar a desayunar.  
Hermione se sentó.  
Ginny, sin saber porque, antes de sentarse, dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesa de Slytherin, allí la primera figura que encontró fue la de Draco Malfoy, aquel repugnante idiota que siempre se las arreglaba para fastidiarla.  
Pero.. lo miró.. y a la misma vez él la miro a ella y es que fue tan rápido que ninguno de los dos supo lo que pasaba ni lo que pensaban, pero en fin, daba igual, simplemente se odiaban, verdad?

-Ginny, sientate, vamos a desayunar_ - le susurró Ron.-y ella en acto rápido se sentó, como si hubiera sido una orden.  
_-Está muy rara hoy_ - le comentó Hermione a Harry con cara interrogativa y esperando una respuesta bien hecha, pero él solo contestó:  
_-Será porque es lunes.

Entrando en clase de Pociones Harry cruzó miradas asesinas con Draco más de mil veces, parecía que justo hoy le odiaba más que nunca.  
En fin, le daba igual, queria tener un día tranquilo y que todo pasara más rápido que el viento.

Después de almorzar y demás, cada uno empezó a adelantar tarea, Ron por su parte estaba con Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo, como de costrumbre, tarea de Pociones y Transformaciones.  
Hermione sentada junto al fuego intentaba tejer unas nuevas y coloridas bufandas, aunque sin ningún propósito, porque el verano estaba por llegar.

Pero Ginny no podia concentrarse ahi, tenia que salir, ir a alguna parte donde la gente que estaba ahi no la viese, no sabia que pensar y no sabia que le pasaba, Malfoy revoloteaba en su cabeza cada minuto y queria quitarselo.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca, allí esperaba encontrar un rincón raramente escondido donde poder olvidarse de todo.  
Se sentó y sacó los libros, cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, acabar de una vez todo ese monton de tarea.  
Empezaba a escribir y repasar una y otra vez unos apuntes de Herbología cuando le llamó la atención un ruido, levantó la mirada y él estaba alli, Malfoy estaba alli, ella intentando alejarse de él y él siempre estaba donde ella solia ir.

_-Qué fastidio_- pensó -aunque en verdad no creia eso, iba a ignorarle.  
Volvia a escribir, pero no, no podia, tenia que levantar la mirada para observarle a ''escondidas''.

Él parecía distraido, indiferente, continuaba escribiendo y de pronto sin más, sonrió..  
_-Era increible, que sonrisa más bonita_ -pensó ella -era verdad nunca se habia fijado en su manera tan especial de sonreir ..  
-_Pe..pe..pe..ro que estás pensando Ginny Weasley!- _se gritó para si misma, _es Malfoy! el inutil atontado!  
-Concéntrate Ginny, _y queria escribir, pero no! era imposible.  
Levantó la mirada por encima del libro, cuando.. él lo hizo también, la observaba disimuladamente, era un juego, se amaban desde siempre, pero se odiaban..  
Rápidamente quitaron la mirada.  
El corazón de Ginny dio mil vueltas y ella no lo sabia, pero el de Draco también.  
Y volvieron a hacerlo, se miraban, no se miraban...  
Sonreian a escondidas..

Mientras que en la mente de Draco:  
_-¿Qué haces Malfoy? eres imbecil o que te pasa? es la pelirroja, es una Weasley, nada más.  
_Pero no podia convencerse, pensaba que si, pero volvia a mirarla.

Ella envuelta en miradas y escrituras para poder acabar, por fin terminó, pero no queria irse.  
_-Nonono! Ginny debes irte has acabado, que vas a hacer si no? - _pensaba ella.  
y se fue.  
Pasó por su lado y le miró de reojo, el le devolvió la mirada, pero se hicieron los distraidos.

Ginny estaba feliz, habia sido su mejor pequeña ''estancia'' en la biblioteca, y deseaba más que nunca que llegara el fin de semana para que fueran a Hogsmade y asi podrian verse pero no verse, era raro si, pero ella lo entendia.  
A cada momento se preguntaba como podia ser que llegara a gustarle el chico al que tanto odiaba, no podia aceptarlo, es idiota y bobo, se repetia una y otra vez ...

Draco salió de la biblioteca y pensó que desde ese día en adelante acudiria a la misma hora en el mismo sitio de la biblioteca, tal vez ella se diera cuenta y fuera también.  
-Basta! No irás! y punto, que estupidez!. - Eso le susurraba su mente a cada segundo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.  
_  
**Si, continuará...  
Tengo que hacer el próximo capitulo todavía y el próximo y el próximo, todos los que pueda.Espero que les haya gustadoo!**_  
**(es el primero que hago)**

espero que el segundo esté mejor S.


End file.
